


As Luck Would Have It

by elizabeth_rice



Series: SBIGTTS Project [7]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Canon - Manga, Challenge Response, Fluff, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takahashi Misaki takes Usami Akihiko to get their fortunes (Japanese tradition of O-mikuji). Misaki's sure someone out there is laughing at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Luck Would Have It

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the early part of their relationship, just a little fluffy ficlet. Written for fan_flashworks's prompt "fortune", amnesty round.

Misaki dropped five yen in the collection box and picked a fortune. He didn't unroll it yet, but moved aside and indicated to Akihiko-san to do the same.

Akihiko-san sighed but complied, "Do you really believe in fortunes?"

"It's just nice to wish for things," Misaki said. "So what does it say?" 

"I got a blessing for my studies," Akihiko-san frowned.

Misaki smothered his laugh but Akihiko-san gave him a mild look anyway. "It's not so bad and you were the one who said you wanted to learn how ordinary people lived so your wish will come true."

Akihiko-san rolled his eyes and put his fortune inside his wallet. Misaki read his own fortune and paused. He got a great curse for romantic relationships. 

He still felt disappointed that he got a curse, but one for romantic relationships... Misaki glanced at Akihiko-san. He was watching a group of school girls talking and laughing over their fortunes.

Misaki thought, a great curse surely meant a break-up and that would mean that he would no longer have to put up with Akihiko's attentions and his kisses.

Akihiko-san turned to him and said, "You haven't read your fortune. Is it bad?" Misaki opened his mouth but couldn't think of what to say so Akihiko-san continued, "If you don't like yours, I was thinking we could swap. After all, you need all the help with your studies as you can get."

Akihiko-san was smiling at him. Misaki looked at his fortune again. He was right, it would make more sense if Misaki had Akihiko-san's fortune but... Misaki couldn't give Akihiko-san a bad fortune, especially since Akihiko-san guessed he got a bad fortune and offered to take it.

Misaki smiled at him, "No, that's okay." Misaki went to a nearby pine tree and tied his fortune to it. Well, it wasn't so bad to have Akihiko-san around.


End file.
